


Fated

by orphan_account



Series: Le Livre de L'abondance par La Dame Marciana [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: COZ EVERYBODY LOVES PARALLELS, Incest, M/M, Parallels, Sibling Incest, might be other types of incest down the road idk??????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way too many people say that if you're meant to be together, you'll find each other, no matter what. It could be destiny, it could be fate. Who knows?</p>
<p>More tags will be added in the future as they apply. Rating bound to go up as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> HELP I'M WRITING PARALLELS AND GIVING MYSELF TWICE THE AMOUNT OF FEELS ARGH.
> 
> This was GOING to be a one-shot, but then chapter 1 ran away with me, and I realized it was going to have to be multi-chaptered. As if I didn't already have multi-chapter problems. ~~GDI "UT VERE LIBERI ERITIS".~~

The day Aidan and Dean meet for the first time is actually a pretty normal day, if you don't count the fact that Dean is a bit nervous. After all, how often does one get a chance to audition for Sir Peter Jackson? So what if the part is small as bits? It's a Peter Jackson movie, for chrissakes, and that's how it's going to look like on his CV.

To his very great surprise, however, it's no small part that he's being asked to audition for. He meets Peter and Fran, they talk, and suddenly, they want him to read for Fili. Correct him if he's wrong, but isn't that...well, not exactly “3rd Orc From the Left?”

He's not. Fili is a major character. He thought so. Damn, when was the last time he read that book? He'll have to dig it up again.

The fact that he hasn't read the book in a while doesn't seem to deter Peter and Fran. At least, Dean hopes not anyway. They're not really reacting to that other than “Oh, fine,” and then they're walking him through the journey again, telling him Fili's lineage, asking him his opinions and who he thinks Fili is, could be or would have been. Dean answers as calmly as possible; at least he doesn't really need the book to characterize Fili, they said it themselves that the Dwarves aren't very fleshed out in it. By the way, has he fought with swords before? How is he on a horse? Is he okay with prosthetics? Does he think he'll be available, considering he's still got another season of _The Almighty Johnsons_ to shoot? He needn't worry, Peter reassures him, if things work out, they'll definitely try to negotiate scheduling with the producers of the show.

That's a good sign. Isn't it?

They ask him to wait, and they call Aidan in. Aidan greets him with a huge smile, holding out his hand and introducing himself. “So you're my new brother, eh?” Aidan asks as he shakes Dean's hand in a firm, warm grip, “Congratulations. You excited?”

“I suppose,” Dean replies with a tiny shrug. Ah yes, nonchalance. As if he hasn't got butterflies in his stomach. As if he doesn't want to pass out from how excited and daunted he is at the same time. He hasn't completely gotten the part _yet._ He's got to win it first, and he needs Aidan's help.

“Haven't I seen you on TV here?” Aidan asks, laughing a little, “Sorry, I know that doesn't make sense, I mean half the Dwarf cast is from here, so yeah, at some point I must've seen you on TV while I've been here.”

“Uh, yeah,” Dean answers, “Been doing a show here, but you know...You've been shooting stuff already then?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Aidan answers, “Been a lot of fun, but hella tiring. I mean, there's training, and learning sword fights, and learning how to ride a horse and stuff, and that's all aside from concentrating on the acting part, like knowing your lines and stuff. We've been having fun though. Shame about Rob, he was a nice guy. Bet you are too, don't get me wrong. I mean, you know...”

Aidan seems to have rambled himself into a corner. He reaches up behind him and rubs at the back of his neck, offering Dean a sheepish smile.

“Don't get your hopes up,” Dean jokes, and Aidan laughs heartily. Getting off on the right foot then.

“Wait 'til you meet the other guys,” Aidan offers, “They're a hoot. Although I'd watch your back when we all start getting comfortable. You just never know, do you?”

Dean shakes his head, smiling just a little fondly. “No, you really don't,” he replies, “Gotta get past this first though, eh?”

Aidan claps him on the back cheerily. “You'll be great,” he reassures Dean, “This is gonna be loads of fun.”

Dean nods, unable to stay unaffected by Aidan's bright optimism.

Peter and Fran sit themselves down with mugs of fresh tea, and Peter clears his throat. “Okay, so,” he starts, “What I'll just have the two of you do is...I'll give you two a situation, and you just react to it the way you think your characters would react and interact.”

 

\--- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + --- + ---

 

_They had all been outdoors when his mother had let out a rather surprising shout, and then Uncle was leading her inside, while Mister Dwalin had tried to distract Fili._

_Fili doesn't understand it at first, of course. He thinks Mother might be hurt. But every effort he makes to follow her into the house is thwarted by Mister Dwalin, until finally Mister Dwalin has to pick him up just to keep him from going anywhere._

“ _Steady on, laddie!” He groans, exasperated, “Your mother's all right, just...Ugh, just wait a second, will ye, we can't go in there right now!”_

“ _Why not?!” Fili protests, little hands and feet clutching and kicking at air, “Mother needs help!”_

“ _She'll be all right, ye wee terror you!” Dwalin growls, “Hold still!”_

“ _YOU hold still!” Fili retorts, twisting in Dwalin's grip and pulling at the hairs under his nose, making him yelp and drop Fili, who lands on his bottom. With a little squeak of triumph, Fili gets up, dusts himself off and runs for the door._

_This is when Balin finally decides to intervene, stepping in Fili's way as if he had no knowledge that Fili was headed inside. Fili runs right into him, and it's Dwalin's turn for a victory shout. Balin silences him with a look, and then bends to pick Fili up._

“ _Hold on there, little prince!” Balin laughs as he hauls Fili up, “Where's the fire?”_

“ _What's wrong with Mother?” Fili demands of Balin, “I hear her shouting.”_

“ _Don't worry, lad, your Uncle's taking good care of her,” Balin assures him, “Shan't be long now, I think, maybe an hour, at the most. Why don't we go down to the market and get her something she'd like, eh? A little surprise from you? She'd like that.”_

_The prospect of surprising Mother with a gift makes Fili's face light up. Balin asks Dwalin to fetch Fili's coat for him, to which Dwalin grimaces._

“ _I'm a soldier,” Dwalin insists, “Not a bloody wet nurse!”_

_But another look from Balin sends his younger brother indoors, and then out in a flash, Fili's traveling cloak in his hands._

_They tarry as long as possible at the markets, where Fili picks out a pretty blue pendant for Mother. On the way back, Fili has calmed down significantly, although it may be because he's swinging from Balin and Dwalin's hands. They're greeted at the door by an exhausted but seemingly cheerful Thorin, who nods at Balin. Balin gives Fili his present for Mother, and tells him to go to Uncle._

“ _What have you got there, Fili?” Thorin asks, picking Fili up and carrying him inside._

“ _Present!” Fili replies cheerfully, “For Mother! So she'll feel better.”_

_Thorin laughs, reaching up and ruffling Fili's quickly growing blond hair. “She'll love it,” he says as they enter Dis' room._

_Dis is in bed, panting and sweating, but smiling. In her arms is a bundle of blankets, and Fili's not sure why she's got them. Is she cold? Is she sick?_

“ _Fili, my love,” she calls, breathless, “There's someone I'd like you to meet.”_

_Thorin sets Fili down on the floor carefully, and Fili walks to Mother's bed excitedly as Mother peels back the blankets. Fili pushes himself up onto the bed, peering curiously at the little face squinting its eyes up at them, tiny hands and fingers closing and opening as they test the air._

“ _This is Kili,” Dis says softly, “He is your brother. Kili, love, say hello to your older brother.”_

_As if the infant understands her, Kili's head turns towards Fili, his eyes opening gingerly. He lets out a little squeak, and as Fili reaches out to touch him, Kili's ickle hand closes around Fili's thumb. Dis lets out a shaky laugh of relief. Over by the door, Thorin is grinning.  
_

“ _Kili...” Fili echoes, smiling, “...So you're my new brother then, eh?”_


End file.
